


SSB: TAS episode 35: A Kirby and Meta Knight Christmas

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [35]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Blood, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Movie Reference, Romance, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: It's Christmas time! Everyone is happy, giving presents, singing songs, and more! But not everyone... Kirby has never heard of Chistmas...  And Meta Knight hated Christmas. Will Kirby understand Christmas? And why does Meta Knight hate Christmas?Note: I don't own the characters, only the story
Relationships: Kirby/Meta Knight
Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420129
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	SSB: TAS episode 35: A Kirby and Meta Knight Christmas

Kirby was running and running down a hall with pictures of dead people on the walls, he didn't know why he was running. But then he saw something. There was a door. A black door. Kirby didn't know what is in there. Kirby opened the door and Kirby was sucked in. Kirby was falling until he hit his head on the hard floor. He lifted himself up as he saw nothing but black and white. Kirby stood up, then he suddenly felt scared.

"Kirby….." Said a rough voice.

Kirby knew that voice. He heard it long ago. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kirby yelled as Kirby started to run fast down the room.

The voice laughs, "Heh, heh, heh. Where do you think you're going, Kirby?... You can't hide from me…" 

Kirby wasn't watching as he bumped into the figure. "Ahhh!"

"See what I mean?" He says. 

He took out a gun as he shoots it up in the air.

"No!" Kirby demanded. The figure continues to shoot up in the air. "Stop it! Stop it I say!" he tried to move his feet but they felt like they were stuck to the ground like he’s in a spell where he cannot move.

He pointed the gun at the gumball. "Goodnight, Kirby…" Kirby closed his eyes as he shoots the gun.

…  
...

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Kirby yelled as he woke up. Then out of nowhere, cold water was thrown into his face. He coughed as he wiped his face with his hands.

"Kirby!" Meta Knight says as he pumps his stomach. "Kirby!" He says again.

"Ouch... What happened?" Kirby questioned.

"Well, you were panicking in your sleep and weren't breathing." Says Rosalina.

"Kirby! What the hell was that!? You nearly died!" Panicked Meta Knight.

"Sorry, everyone… I… I have a nightmare…" Kirby said.

Meta knight pushes Rosalina out of the way as he shakes Kirby. “What kind of dream?! I could help you and-”

“It was a dream about losing my family...” he lied.

“Ah! It's just a dream, Kirby!” Pit says. “Plus. who cares about the dream! I have fantastic dreams every day!” He then got hit by a chair to the head. 

“Anyways Everyone! I and the girls have a fun activity for all of you guys for Christmas!" Said Jigglypuff in a happy tone.

Everyone clapped except for Kirby and Meta Knight. Kirby never heard of Christmas, he didn’t celebrate with his parents.

Meta Knight growled in an angry tone. "Yeah right, like who gives a shit about Christmas,"

Jigglypuff turned to face Meta Knight. "Hey! Christmas is a holiday where you spend time with your family and friends,"

Meta Knight gasped. His eyes change to a deep blue. He stayed silent as he thinks of his parents.

"WHEN WILL YOU LEARN TO SHIT UP?!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU'RE THE WORST SON I EVER MET! YOUR GROUND FOR A YEAR!"

Pit went to Meta Knight. "Hey creep!" As he hit his mask. "You ok?"

Suddenly, Meta Knight grabbed Pit by the throat. "EVERYTHING IS FINE BIRD SHIT!" He yelled; anger and sadness can be heard in his voice.

"Pumpkin..." Said Pit, Meta Knight let go of Pit and Pit walk away slowly.

He took a breath as he sat back down next to Kirby while wrapping himself in his purple cape.

"Well, that was unexpected, anyways, we will have a great Christmas," Jigglypuff looked at Meta Knight. "You better not leave, this is the fifth time you escape to go on vacation, or should I say training alone,"

"Fuck you Jigglypuff," mutter Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff gasped. "Meta Knight! That is very rude of you!"

"Whatever," Meta Knight said in anger.

"This is Kirby's first Christmas with us Smashers, and you better not ruined it for Kirby," Jigglypuff spoke.

“What’s Christmas?" the pink puffball asked.

Everyone looked surprised.

"Y-you never heard of Christmas before?" Said Luigi in a shocking tone. "Christmas is the-ah best holiday of the year!"

"Better than Halloween," said Pit.

Meta Knight almost sliced Pit's head off.

"Holy shit!” Daisy shouts out in shock.

"Keep your mouth shut Pit, or I’ll take my sword and shove it up to your mouth." Meta Knight snarled as he sat again beside Kirby.

"Ok, enough of making Meta Knight mad, let's have some Christmas fun!" Said Jigglypuff as everyone else cheered. Except for Kirby and Meta Knight.

"This is bullshit!" Meta Knight said to Kirby. "Every Christmas I would get out of Smash Bros and do my training or other shit but no! Jigglypuff focused me to spend time on stupid Christmas. At least I have you, you don't celebrate stupid Christmas."

"Meta Knight, relax, you don't want to start another scene," Kirby said as he rubbed his right foot. "And why are you so mad?"

"Ah, I don't want everyone to scream at me." He said.

Bayonetta gave everyone on the room Christmas wrapping paper.

"Alright, everyone! Our first active is wrapping presents for everyone in Smash Bros!" Jigglypuff said as she raised her hands up in the air in a happy tone.

The girls gave Smashers toys and boxes. Kirby has no idea how to wrap a present. Meta Knight tapped Kirby's head. "Hey Kirby," he whispered. "Want to throw a prank?"

Kirby whispers back. "But. We will get in trouble."

"Do not worry," he said. "See this TNT I got under my cape?" 

Kirby nodded.

"I'll put the TNT in the present and it will explode," he said with evil in his voice. "Plus, everyone else is distracted by wrapping up presents so we have no problem," he put the TNT inside the box and wrap it up quickly. He chuckled. "This is going to be fucking funny!" He throws the present right next to the other presents.

Jigglypuff said, "Alright, everyone! We are done with the wrapping presents part, now let's-"

Suddenly, the TNT exploded, Jigglypuff and the rest got covered in black dust. Meta Knight hides behind Kirby because he was laughing. Kirby found it to be a bit funny. Jigglypuff turned to see Meta Knight laughing. “Meta Knight! Why would you put s bomb in the present?”

“It wasn’t me, it was The Joker.” Meta Knight lied.

Jigglypuff cocked an eye. “I thought he went on a business trip with the rest?”

“He went, but he gave me this before he left.” Meta Knight lied again.

“Oh,” Jigglypuff said. “Well, I’m gonna talk to him when he gets back from the trip.” she turned around to face the others. “OK. since the presents are all wrapped up. The next activity is baking Christmas cookies!”

The puffballs laughed at the lie Meta Knight said. The Bat-Family didn’t go on a business trip, they are at Wayne Manor celebrating Christmas. The Smashers went into the kitchen as they got the ingredients for the cookies.

“Ok guys, this is my most favourite part about Christmas. Making cookies!” Rosalina says in a happy tone. “Now let's start baking!”

Everyone in the kitchen begins to bake cookies. Kirby cracked the eggs as Meta Knight watched Kirby. Suddenly Meta Knight got an idea; he smirked under his mask as he taped Kirby on the head. “Hey. See this bag of cocaine I got in my hands?” he said as he pulled it out.

Kirby didn’t get it at first, but then he now ‘knows’. His eyes boomed opened as he whispers, “Are you insane!? That can hurt someone!”

“Heh, but it looks like sugar? Right?” Meta Knight says.

“Well, I guess so-” Kirby was cut off when Meta Knight put the cocaine in the dough and quickly steer it. When he was done, he poured the dough on the tray as Jigglypuff grabbed it and put the tray in the oven. After a few minutes, the cookies are ready, Jigglypuff took the tray out as she put it on the counter.

“Ok, the cookies are ready they just need to- PIT! DON’T TOUCH THEM!” Jigglypuff yelled as she slapped him on the cheek. “I was about to say that the cookies need to cool down,” Jigglypuff explained.

Pit whines. “But I want to try the cookies!” He continues to whine until Jigglypuff slapped him again but hard.

“Shut up Pit!” Jigglypuff said in anger; she sounded like her Phantom voice. “If you whine again, I’ll slap on the cheek so HARD, It’ll come off like a dog rip it off!” She went berserk at Pit with a mad look in her eyes.

Pit went silent before whining, “But I wanted a cookie!” He whines before Jigglypuff yelled and throws him at the wall. Then she took out her knife and beat him up with the knife.

“Oh my god!” Kirby cried in shock. “Mety! We gotta stop her!” But he wasn’t ready for what happened next. He looked at Meta Knight who was recording the whole fight. “The hell are you doing!?” Kirby questions in shock.

“What? I just love fights like this.” Meta Knight explained in a calm tone.

“Ah screw this!” Kirby walked over to Jigglypuff and bang her with a frying pan hard on the head. But not too hard. Jigglypuff got up from the ground as Kirby says in an angry tone. “Why did you beat up Pit!? You said he’s a good boy!”

Jigglypuff cocked an eye. “Wh- what are you talking about? And when did I started to beat him up?” she said in confusion.

Kirby was shocked. “What do you mean you didn’t know!” He said as he helped Pit up; Pit was badly injured, his wings almost have no feathers, some pieces of his brown hair was pulled, and a few deep cuts on the body. “I legit ‘saw’ you beating him up like a cowgirl having wild sex with a cowboy!” Suddenly, he heard laughing. It was coming from Meta Knight. “What’s so funny? Was it that joke I made?”

Meta Knight laughed. “Hahaha. Oh, it's not that! It’s Jigglypuff! I possessed her!” He continues laughing.

Kirby and the rest were shocked. “Y-you mean that you can possess someone without them noticing!?” Bayonetta said in shock.

“Yup. I basically like the devil! I can possess someone if I can too!” Meta Knight explained.

The gang looked at Meta Knight in shock. “Dear God….” Whispered Nana.

“Enough to this devil thing! While the cookies are warming up, how about a game of snowball fight?” Peach called out.

The gang cheered as they went outside. Kirby was about to go when Meta Knight blocked him from going outside. “Not so fast Kirby.”

Kirby rolled his eyes and sighs, “What is it now?”

“I am not letting you out until you open my present!” Meta Knight said as he took out a box and gave it to Kirby. “I’ll meet you outside.” Meta Knight walked to the door before whispering to himself, “Enjoy.” and shutting the door behind him.

Kirby cocked an eye as he looked at the present. He pulled the yellow ribbon and lifted up the blue lid and was shocked. What was in the box was a pink and blue snow hat and a scarf (similar to Mikasa’s scarf but pink and blue). He always wanted a snow hat and a scarf. But his parents didn't even buy him one because they were poor back a few years ago. But his parents weren’t poor anymore (they are poor to this day, but they can still rent their medium house. Thanks to Galacta Knight). Kirby smiled as he put on the hat and scarf. They felt so damn warm on him, so warm he felt like it's 30 degrees outside. “I wonder why he gave me this? Though he hates Christmas?” Kirby thought for a sec before saying, “Maybe he just loves me? Maybe that’s it!” Kirby said before opening the door to the cold outside. The gang was already building snow fortresses. Meta Knight was waiting for Kirby, as soon as he saw Kirby with his hat and scarf, he blushed under the mask as he hugged Kirby tightly.

“So.. did you like my gift?" Meta Knight questions.

“Yeah, I like the present. But I thought you hated Christmas?” Kirby question.

“It’s not a ‘present. It’s just a gift.” Meta Knight explained.

“Same thing.”

“Whatever! Just forget about the gift, let's go throw snowballs at Smashers!” The Knight said as he took Kirby’s hand and they made their way to a fortress that Meta Knight had just build. The first one to throw a snowball is Pit as he throws them wildly. Some Smashers got hit by the snowballs; Kirby got hit by a snowball as he fell to the ground just as he was about to throw a small snowball. Meta Knight rolled his eyes as he created a cannon with his cape and put a whole lot of snowballs in the cannon as he pulled the string and the cannon shoot out snowballs as they hit a few Smashers. Meta Knight grabbed Kirby by the hand as he dragged the pink puffball on the snow; away from the snowball fight.

“W-where are we going?” Kirby questions as he wipes off the snow off his face

“Having ‘fun’.” Meta Knight said in a smirking tone. “You know.”

“But we will get in trouble again, like what happened 2 months ago!” Kirby said.

“Oh don’t worry, no one will know, plus, look back there.” Meta Knight pointed at the fight. He throws Kirby on his back as his cape transforms into bat wings and flies up in the sky to start their fun.

…  
…

They landed on building right next to Wayne Enterprises. Kirby got off Meta Knight as he says, “So, are we gonna start killing right now?” after that, he rolled his eyes.

“What? NO! We just need to get snacks first.” Meta Knight said.

“Why?”

“Cause sometimes I get hungry! Now let's go down, a store is under us.” Meta Knight said as he grabbed Kirby’s hand and landed on the ground. They went inside the store as Meta Knight grabbed a few treats. “Did you know Kirby, I loved candy Kisses, it reminds me of us. Yeah, it's not Valentine's Day, but still. Why not?” He turned his head to find Kirby is nowhere in sight. “Kirby?”

Kirby was looking at the Christmas stuff on the shelves, he was curious, he never knew Christmas until what happened in Smash. He saw a gift card that said: “We send out Christmas greetings to friends and family near and far, we put up the tree in hopes Santa will arrive, but most of all we take the time to thank God for His Son.”

“Santa? Whos that?” Kirby asked himself in confusion.

Then he looked at another card that said: “Christmas is for everyone, adults and children alike. Allow this season to fill your heart, and let go of the things you dislike.”

Kirby cocked an eye. Then he heard the Knight’s voice called out to him, “Kirby!” Kirby saw Meta Knight as he ran to him. “Why did you run off?” questions the Knight.

“I-I was looking at Christmas stuff, cause I want to know what’s the true meaning of ‘Christmas’!” Kirby explained.

Meta Knight's eyes lit up. He didn’t say anything before Kirby shakes him wildly. Meta Knight looked down at the pink puffball as he says, “Let's go.” before heading to the cashier. Kirby didn’t want to speak so he kept his mouth shut as the cashier scanned all the items. “And that will be $7 miss?”

“Yes, sir.” The cashier said as Meta Knight handed in the money. “Ah. its sure is a nice time this season,” she said in a soft voice. ‘So what are you planning for Christmas?”

“Ah. Nothing. Christmas is for losers who get ‘free’ toys from a fat man. I’m not into that jolly shit.” Meta Knight said.

“Oh,” she said. “Well, that is what my ex-fiancee, he used to love Christmas, but then he turned into a monster and since then. I never saw him again,” she said in a sad tone. She put the treats in the bag as she gave Meta Knight the bag. She put the money in the cash register as she took out some change out and gave it to Meta Knight. Soon, the puffballs were walking back outside. “MERRY CHRISTMAS!” she called out before the doors shut closed. 

“Yeah. No one cares about that Christmas crap!” Meta Knight said as he walked down the path with Kirby.

Then the snow starts to fall from the sky. Kirby smiled as a snowflake landed on his hand, he looks at the beautiful snowflake just as the flake started to melt in Kirby’s hand. He frowned as he caught up to Meta Knight who had just begun to eat the candy Kisses. The two didn’t even speak to each other until they reached a house. Meta Knight smirked. “Perfect….” he tiptoed to the house as Kirby follows him.

"Is the killing starts right now?" Kirby questions as he and Meta Knight Reached the front door.

“Oh yes Kirby.” the Knight smirked. “You want to know some back story?”

“Sure.”

“When I first arrived in Gotham City, I always looked at this house, something in my body to break into this house and murder someone in there. However, I heard that people get murdered or injured in the house. And since then, I never went in there until now, Kirby, this will be dangerous.”

“Wait! What!?” Kirby said in shock. “You said people die in there!”:

“Not if you have a girlfriend and a powerful cape!” Meta Knight said as he wrapped his cape around Kirby and himself as they teleported into the house. “Now be very careful with this house Kirby.” Meta Knight warned Kirby who had just gone into the kitchen. “Not again.” he sighs.

Kirby went into the kitchen because he wanted to steal some food. Meta Knight peeked through the door as he saw Kirby stealing food. “What are you doing!?” he said in shock.

“Isn’t what robbers do? Steal stuff?” Kirby said in a questioning tone.

Meta Knight sighed. “No Kirby. You steal expensive items, not steal food, that’s for homeless people!!” Meta Knight said in anger, he sighs again. “Just let's go and steal stuff…”

Kirby had a sad look on his face, he sighed as he begins to take a step. Suddenly, he tripped on a string and fell to the floor. “Ouch,” he said.  
“Your ok?” Meta Knight said. “You need to watch out where you are going.”

“Yeah, I’m fine..” Kirby said as he tried to get up, then he looked up to see knives coming down at him. Luckily, giant purple hands dragged him before the knives hit the floor. “Holy crap!” Kirby said in shock.

“See what I meant about the traps? Now stay by my side or you’ll get turned into puffball soup!” Meta Knight said as he left the kitchen.

“Puffball soup!?” Kirby said in shock as he ran after Meta Knight. Meta Knight reached the stairs as he saw toy cars on the floor. Kirby was running so fast, he slipped on the toy cars and landed on the floor and the other toy cars. “Ouch, my back.” Meta Knight lifted him up as Kirby fixed his back.

Then a little voice said, “Hey! I’m up here! Come and get me!” The puffballs looked up to see a little boy up at the stairs.

“You little shit head!” Kirby got off Meta Knight as he walked up the stairs. But the little boy tied a rope around a bucket of paint as he tosses it at Kirby as the pink ball got hit on the head by the bucket. He crashed to the floor as he whines. “FUCK!”

“Oh, son of a bitch!” Meta Knight looked at the kid. “You know that you're fucked up in the asshole! You know!”

“How about to suck my hoe cock you little blueberry shit!” the kid said.

Meta Knight gritted his teeth under his mask as his eyes turned into bloody red. “What did you call me?”

“I said blueberry shit!”

“Why I’m gonna rip out your chest like a pizza cutter!” Meta Knight threatened as he grabbed Kirby by the foot and dragged him on the stairs. The little boy laughed as he ran upstairs to the attic. But Meta Knight got an idea when the boy reached the attic the knight covered up the windows with his magic. The little boy tried to rip them off, but not a chance, but he wasn’t done. When the puffballs reached the attic, the boy quickly got a necklace and rip it apart and the pearl hit the floor. Kirby almost trips them but he was pulled back by Meta Knight. The little boy gasped, then, a giant hand was wrapped around the boy as Meta Knight grinned under his mask. Then he pulled his mask off and revealed his disgusting scars to the boy.

“Sick.” The boy said before getting a punch in the face.

Meta Knight lean to the boy’s ear as he whispers, “This is the part where you get beaten up by ‘me’...” he smirks as he started to beat up the boy hard; kicks and punches. Kirby watches in shock as blood squirt on his face. The boy was beaten so badly, his face doesn't look like a face anymore. Meta Knight lean to the boy’s messed up ear and saying, “Keep the change, ya filthy animal.” Before hitting the boy’s face with a nearby lamp. He smirked as he turns to Kirby who luckily got the camera. “Let's get out, I think I hear the cops are coming.” He said as he and Kirby teleported outside of the house as they saw the cops coming into the house. They waited and waited until one of the cops screams as he picked up the fucked up boy. They questioned who have done this, but there is no clue whoever did this. Meta Knight laughed, “Trust me, if I was a cop, I would already know who did this.” he wrapped an arm around Kirby. “You did fine, but make sure to watch where you're going.” He looked at Kirby who was silent. “Kirby?”

Kirby was looking at the house, some of them have lights, trees, and Santa Claus on their roofs. Kirby looked sad, similar to how he felt a few months ago. “Mety, what’s the meaning of Christmas?”

Meta Knight gasped. “Well, it's very hard to explain since I hate Christmas…”

“But can you tell me what you know about Christmas?”

“Well, in my old Camp, Christmas is the day when Jesus Christ was born and people celebrate his birthday…” Meta Knight explained.

“Oh. But why do I see kids opening presents? Does Jesus bring presents?”

“No, he doesn't, we have another guy named Santa Claus. Or Father Christmas I like to call him.” Meta Knight chuckled.

“Whos Santa Claus?” Kirby questions.

Meta Knight's eyes lid up in shock. “You don’t know Father Christmas?”

“No, my parents don’t even celebrate ‘Christmas’, and I have no idea why?” Kirby said. “I wanted to celebrate Christmas, but I didn’t know what the meaning of Christmas is. So can you tell me what people do at Christmas?”

“I’ll think about it.” Meta Knight said as he turned his back to Kirby. He thought for a few seconds until he got an idea and smirked in an evil way that everyone should run away. He chuckled. “I got an idea about how to show you how people celebrate Christmas. “Get on my back.” Kirby nodded as Meta Knight put his mask back on, the pink puff jumped on the Knight’s back and they fly into the sky.

It took a bit longer to get to their destination. It was a small house, with a whole lot of Christmas decorations. They landed on top of the roof as Meta Knight says, “You want to know how Santa gets inside houses?”

“What? Santa goes inside houses without ringing the doorbell! Isn’t that a crime?!”

Meta Knight sighs, “No, he goes inside houses to deliver presents to children. As I was saying, the only way for Santa to get into your house is by using the chimney.”

“Why? Isn’t he a fat person?”

“I have no idea! Let's go down.” Meta Knight picked up Kirby as they went down the chimney. They landed on the floor of the house as Kirby lifted himself up, then he gasped, there is a Christmas tree with decorations and presents under the tree. “Let's start the fun.” Meta Knight says as he took one of the presents.

He was about to open it when Kirby swipe the present out of his hands. “Meta Knight! That is for the kids who live in this house!”

“Relax sweetie. I am just gonna look what’s inside the box.” Meta Knight said as he opens the present to find a Disney Princess doll. “Huh? Disney, crap that!” He throws the doll to the corner. “That is for little girls, Kirby, help me out and find something that interests me.”

Kirby didn’t want to ruin Christmas, but then again, he is curious about Christmas. He took one box present and unwrap it to find a dildo. “What the hell is this!?” Kirby said in shock as this caught Meta Knight’s attention. 

Kirby looked at the tag as it says: “To Mom. From: Jack!”

“Oh, that’s disgusting..” Meta Knight said as he took the dildo and throw it at the corner. “Most of the time, Santa brings toys, not dildos.”

“Doesn't a dido count as a toy?” Kirby questions.

“Well, yes, but no at the same time.” Meta Knight said as he opened another present to find a bra. He snickered. “Holy crap.” He throws the bra away as he grabs another present.

Kirby was about to open another present when he saw something on the table he stood up as he walked over to the table. Meta Knight was too busy unwrapping presents he didn’t see Kirby at the table. The pink puff looked at the milk and cookies as he thought, ‘Um? Free milk and cookies!’ Kirby took the cookies and milk and brought it to the living room where most of the presents were gone. Kirby took a cookie out of the plate and was about to eat it when Meta Knight slapped the cookie out of Kirby’s hand.

“Don’t eat that!” Meta Knight shouted at Kirby’s face.

Kirby was shocked after what happened, he saw Meta Knight dumping the milk and cookies out of the window. “Why?” All that Kirby could ask.

Meta Knight looked at Kirby with anger in his eyes. “Because what if the people who lived in this house put poison in the milk and cookies?”

This causes Kirby to panic and runs around the house, meanwhile, in the rooms, a little girl opened her eyes as she got out of bed to investigate the noise. She walked down the stairs to find two round creatures. She cocked an eye as she looked at them carefully, one of them is wearing a mask while the other one is pink and screaming. She smiled as she said in a soft voice, “Hello.”

This causes the puffballs to look at the girl in shock. “Shit.” Kirby mutter under his breath. Not wanting the girl to hear.

The girl walked up to the puffballs as she says, “Are you two elves?”

This causes Meta Knight to growl, but he took a breath as he says in his best calm voice, “No, we are not elves. We are… uh…. Santa’s Helpers… yeah..”

Kirby cocked an eye as he says, “I thought it was his el-” but he was silent when Meta Knight covers his mouth.

“Oh. what do you guys do at Christmas?” said the girl.

“Well, we check your presents if there might be a monster in one of the present. And so far, no monster.” Meta Knight lied.

“Oh. The reason why I am down here because of the noise,” She yawned. “Well, I should get back to bed…” She yawned again as she started to walk back up the stairs.

The puffballs sigh as they went back to unwrap presents. Not even bothering to talk before the girl came downstairs. Kirby unwraps the last present as he gathered all the toys from the corner as Meta Knight throw out the wrapping paper in the trash and took all the toys in his cape.

“So what now?” Kirby said.

“We go home of course, and then we get some rest!” Meta Knight said.

“And what about the toys?” Kirby said as he got on Meta Knight’s back.

“Ah. I’ll give it back to the stores by the morning.” Meta Knight said as he spread his wings and they fly up in the air back to Smash Bros. it took them a little longer because of the snow. They entered through the window as Kirby got off his back. But they didn’t expect what happened next….

As soon as they were inside, a voice in anger yelled, “KIRBY! META KNIGHT! WHERE YOU TWO!?”

The puffballs gasped as they saw Jigglypuff with the girls by her side. Kirby was sweating while Meta Knight’s eyes were slowly changing to red. “We’re waiting,” Jigglypuff said.

“Well, um-- we went fishing! Yeah!” Kirby said trying not to sound scared.

Meta Knight turned his head to Kirby. “Really? That's the best accuse you could think of?”

“Hey! I just didn’t want to get in trouble!” Kirby said in an annoyed tone.

“Well, it's too late sweetheart! Now tell us the truth! Where. Were. You. Two?!” Bayonetta said.

Kirby sweats more while Meta Knight started to get angry; gritting his teeth under the mask. None of the two chose to speak to the girls, just silence.

“Listen, I have no idea why you guys left to do your shitty killing. Christmas isn’t about killing,” Rosalina said.

The girls grew impatient. Daisy spoke, “Alright. That's it! If you don’t speak, we’ll-” 

She was cut off when Meta Knight muttered and covering himself, “Why am I suffering from idiots…” Kirby and the girls were confused. Then they were shocked after Meat Knight yelled, “WHAT DID I DID WRONG TO DESERVE YOU FUCKING IDIOTS IN MY FUCKING LIFE!?”

“Meta..” Kirby tried to calm him down but then got a very hard punch on the eye like a huge bullet shot him; surprisingly, blood squirt out of his fucked-up eye. He whines in pain as he covers it with his hand.

Meta Knight was so mad, he went to the Christmas tree as he picked it up and yells, "I HATE CHRISTMAS!!!!" Before destroying everything on it. The girls based as Meta Knight stomped on the presents in anger. "I HATE ALL OF YOU!!!"

Jigglypuff yelled, "WHY DO YOU HATE CHRISTMAS!!??"

Meta Knight turned to look at Jigglypuff. He took off his mask and cape to show all the scars and bruises. Kirby and the girls gasped as the saw the bruises on Meta Knight's back. "You want to know who did this?..." He spoke in a calm tone.

None of the girls speak: nor Kirby. "Well…. MY FUCKING PARENTS DID THIS TO ME!!" He gritted his teeth as tears started to form. "MY OWN FUCKING PARENTS BEAT ME UP EVERY FUCKING DAY NONE STOP! I DIDN'T NOT KNOW WHAT THEY DID IT TO ME! AND LOOK AT ME!" He pointed at his scarred face. "I SAID LOOK AT ME! THOSE THIS LOOK LIKE A PIECE OF JOY?! NO! IT'S A REMINDER WHY I HAD THESE SCARS ON MY FUCKING FACE! YOU ARE ALL A BUNCH OF PIECES OF NOTHING SHITS!" He took a deep breath as tears ran down his cheeks. "I just wanted to be myself again…. With no scars on my face…. And no….. Bruises…." He said in a sad tone as his eyes changed to blue. He wrapped himself in his cape as he vanished away from the living room.

No one spoke. The girl went to the tree and start it all over again. While Kirby was shocked about what he had just heard. He went to find Meta Knight. But it didn't take him too long to find him; he knew where Meta Knight might go.

…  
…

Kirby opened the rooftop door as he saw Meta Knight, sitting alone, his cape whoosh to the right as the snow starts to fall from the sky. 

As Kirby start approaching him, Meta Knight took out his sword (without looking) and almost cut Kirby's right cheek. "Go away..." He mutters under his purple cape.

"Hey. It's me." Kirby spoke.

He looks at Kirby with his normal side of his face, Kirby could see tears running down his cheek. "Come sit down with me." He says.

Kirby sat next to Meta Knight as he wraps his cape around Kirby. Kirby rubs his cheek with his cheek as he then spoke, "Kirby... I got a question."

"Go on..." Kirby said calmly as he kept massaging Meta Knight's cheek.

"Do... Do... Do you think I'm a monster?" He says as he inhales.

"No your not," Kirby said in a happy tone. "Your--"

"I'm WHAT!!??" He yells as he grabbed Kirby's hands tightly as he gritted his teeth hard together. His eyes changed to red like blood. "WHAT AM I!!???" He says again but louder. 

Kirby stayed silent. Not even moving a tiny bit. A bit of tear dropped down onto Kirby's face.

Meta Knight yells in Russian, "SKAZHI MNE, SUKA !!! SKAZHITE MNE!! CHTO YA!!?? (TELL ME, BITCH!!! TELL ME!! WHAT AM I!!??)"

The two stared at each other for a few moments until Meta Knight gasped. He looked at the eye he punched Kirby: blood comes down slowly. His eyes went back to normal as he whispered "K... I'm... I'm so sorry." Meta Knight tried to touch Kirby, but the pink puff turns his head away from the knight.

He went back to being his old self a few months ago. 

Meta Knight dropped his mouth as more tears run down his cheeks.  
"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!" He turns his back to Kirby as he covers his face and started to cry.

Kirby got a chance to see Meta Knight is crying. He should have said something. He tried to speak but nothing came out. He stood up to give Meta Knight some space, but as he was about to leave, Meta Knight stopped him by holding his foot. Kirby tried to wiggle him off but no avail. "Stay with me..." Meta Knight said in a sad tone.

Kirby wanted to say yes but he is scared to get yelled at again. "No Mety, you need to calm down so you don't get mad at me or anyone else," Kirby tried to wiggle again but again nothing work.

"Please Kirby. Stay." Meta Knight begged.

Finally, Kirby kicked Meta Knight's face as he got a chance to run. Meta Knight stood up and teleported himself to the exit door and quickly blocked it; just as Kirby was about to open it.

Kirby was expecting to Meta Knight be mad, but he looked sad. "Stay with me..." He said once more but sadder.

Kirby shook his head no, he tried to push the knight out of the way but not a chance. "Please let me go," Kirby said.

Meta Knight muttered, "No." Under his breath. But he was so sad, he unblocks the door and Kirby ran inside. But he stayed by the door to listen to Meta Knight. He didn't hear anything but whimpers. He frowns; Meta Knight just wanted to be happy but no, this is what he gets, why did God punish Meta Knight, he didn't do anything wrong? Right?... Then Kirby got an idea. He quickly went into his room, got something under his bed, and returned to the rooftops. Thank glad Meta Knight was still there. He tapped the knight's armour as the knight looked at him. "What?" He said. He looked down and slowly his eyes lit up. "Why do you have that in your hands?" He questions.

"I-I made this for you. I was originally going to give it to you a few weeks ago, but I had school and couldn't give it to you. But now I can!" Kirby said as he put the present on Meta Knight's hands.

Meta Knight frowns. "What's inside?"

"Open it," Kirby said.

Meta Knight frowns as he started to unwrap the present. When he opened the lid, he gasped. It was a hand-made half mask that looks like his normal half. And there was a note. He took it out and read:

Dear Meta Knight,

I loved you since the day we started dating, I know you felt ashamed about your face so I made this mask for your scarred half. It cost me almost all of my savings, painting, and carefully design your normal half. But it was so worth it. You are not a monster, you're a handsome, funny, charming, puffball. You help me with my past life, without you... I would be sad to this day. Thank you for everything. Merry Christmas.

Love, Kirby Star Knight

PS: And that's for the hat and scarf.

Meta Knight slowly looked up at Kirby, and slowly smiled and tears run down his cheeks. Kirby was expecting a thank you but he got a huge hug by Meta Knight. Kirby gasped into the hug as he smiled and hugged back. Kirby felt the tears run down his back as Meta Knight countries to cry. They kept like this for a long time until Meta Knight pulls back and smiled and wipe the tears out of his eyes and cheeks. He puts on his new mask as he felt like his old self from long ago. "Thank you, sweetie." He gives Kirby another hug before kissing him softly. Kirby returned the kiss as he saw the bright moon in the winter sky. They pull out as they watch the snow slowly falling. A minute later, they are in Meta Knight's room, drinking hot chocolate, covering themselves in a big blanket, listening to a piano playing, and watching the fireplace that Meta Knight had just installed into his room.

They were silent until Meta Knight broke the silence, "I'm... I'm sorry about destroying Christmas for you guys. I was just--- you know..."

"Mad?" Kirby finished his sentence.

Meta Knight smiled and kissed Kirby's head. "Hey. You want to know what I learn about Christmas?"

"What?"

"I learned that Christmas isn't about the presents or toys, it's about spending time with your loved ones on the happiest holiday of the year," Kirby said.

"Yeah. That is what it is. But I am still sad about many years ago with my parents..."

"Forget your parents, they are not here with you today, and you still have me."

Meta Knight looked at Kirby with a smile on his face. He leans to Kirby's head as they drink and listen to the fireplace all night long. 'Maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all.' Meta Knight thought.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! I HOPE YOU GOT SOMETHING GOOD FROM SANTA! I GOT A NINTENDO SWITCH TODAY!


End file.
